


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by KateLouisaRose



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLouisaRose/pseuds/KateLouisaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The demon Crowley introduces Aziraphale to Sam and Dean Winchester, and one of the brothers can instantly see that the relationship between Crowley and Aziraphale is much more than it seems. Cas shows up. Things get said. (In which Crowley is the same Crowley from Supernatural and Good Omens)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Little Thing Called Love

"So," mumbled Dean through a mouthful of pie. "How do we gank this bitch Sammy? You've been tapping away on that computer all night, tell me you got something." Sam stared at his brother blankly, skimming through the information he felt was carved into the back of his skull. His eyes were tired and sore, and he was pretty certain he was getting a tan from his computer screen.

"I don't know Dean, this one is..." Sam sighed and ruffled a hand through his shaggy hair absently. "This one is hard." Dean fought back a snort and smirked into his coffee.

"That's what she said," he murmured.

Sam looked at him sadly and gave a disappointed shake of his head.

"Oh come on!" Dean protested, "That was such an obvious one!" He whined, reaching a hand across the table to pinch Sam's cheek playfully. Sam shied away and slapped at Dean's hand irritably, tutting as Dean knocked over the salt on the table. The older hunter swept the little pile of salt into the palm of his hand and tossed it over his left shoulder. "Good luck." He commented when Sam flashed him a bemused look.

"Oh bloody hell!" Dean and Sam stared at each other in shock. There was no mistaking that accent.

"Crowley?!" They said in unison. The demon growled at them, hissing as he frantically brushed the salt from his skin, which had been burned quite badly by Dean's little stunt.

"Watch where you throw that stuff! Idiot." Crowley muttered, shaking his shoulders to dislodge the few grains of painful salt.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked incredulously, leaning across the table to wrench a fork from Dean's grip where he had been handling it suggestively. Dean frowned as Sam shot him a look which clearly said ' _don't stab him with a piece of cutlery.'_

"I came to offer my friendly greeting," Crowley said sarcastically, "and to introduce a friend of mine. More specifically, the guy who's going to be guarding your arses while I am otherwise occupied." The demon gestured beside him to empty space, not looking up when a man suddenly materialised beside him in the booth. This man, this peculiar man, had wavy fair hair and light blue eyes which seemed to glitter like gemstones in the artificial lighting. The man extended one pale hand, and the brothers reached across the booth in turn to shake it in greeting.

"My name is Aziraphale," the man said with an awkward smile. His manner of speaking was strange, calm and measured. Each word was enunciated with perfect precision and clarity, as though the speaker was afraid of pronouncing these words incorrectly, because the language was not their own. Dean was fondly familiar with this tone.

"You an angel?" He said, his voice suddenly sounding harsh and accusing to his ears after listening to such a peculiar voice. Aziraphale cast his eyes to Crowley for guidance before nodding once.

Sam looked at the couple quizzically for a moment before it dawned on him. Crowley looked at Aziraphale out of the corner of his eye, and Sam noticed the hint of a smile creeping onto his lips, which were so often drawn together into a smirk or expression of irritation. Ah. So that was it.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" Sam asked, trying to keep the smile out of his voice.

Crowley chuckled darkly, "Too long, mate." He replied, and Aziraphale gave a small chuckle, fiddling with his napkin on the table. Inside, Sam was grinning.

Dean, however, seemed oblivious to the relationship between this angel and this demon, and continued to eye the angel with obvious suspicion. "You ever met a guy called Castiel?" He asked in an off-hand manner. "Little nerdy guy, dark hair, wears a trench coat." Aziraphale frowned for a moment, moving a hand to straighten his tie which was knotted impossibly tight at his throat. What was it with angels and ties? Dean wondered, did they all have this problem?

"No," said the angel at last. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure." Dean nodded slowly. The brothers watched in surprise as Crowley reached across and loosened Aziraphale's tie carefully, making sure to smooth out all the creases and tuck the end into the angel's tan waistcoat. Aziraphale thanked him softly and Crowley twitched his lips momentarily into something which might have been a smile, before slouching back into the booth and adopting his naturally casual air.

Dean cleared his throat awkwardly at the oddly tender gesture coming from the King of Hell. Behind him, papers fluttered on the table where he and Sam had been pouring over them for research as something large and Cas-like appeared at his shoulder.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel said stoically. Despite their relationship having developed into more intimate terms, Cas still maintained his composure when he appeared before both brothers at once.

"Hey Cas," Dean replied with a smile, leaning into the angel a little as Castiel stepped closer to his side subtly. "This is Crowley's...friend, Az-"

"Aziraphale," Castiel finished in awe. The brothers watched in surprise as Cas knelt down on the floor beside the other angel, his hand fisted over his heart. "It is an honour and privilege to meet you, Sir." Cas was saying, and Aziraphale blushed a little and reached out to Castiel to help him up.

"Please, we have no such formalities outside of heaven." He said, patting Cas on the shoulder and smiling at him.

"I've heard so much about you," Cas gushed, and Dean and Sam exchanged looks of mild amusement before turning to Crowley. The demon shrugged and returned to his coffee which had suddenly materialised in his hands.

"I believe Aziraphale is somewhat of a celebrity among the angels." Crowley explained, looking uncomfortable as Cas and his friend engaged in animated conversation. Dean didn't seem so hot either.

"So are you two...you know." Sam enquired with a curious smirk. Crowley rolled his eyes.

"We've been together since the actual dawn of time, what do you think genius boy?" He hissed irritably, but Sam saw the small smile beneath the comment.

Sam almost laughed when he saw it click in Dean's brain. "What, so you and him?" Crowley said nothing. "Huh. He doesn't quite seem your type."

"Yeah well Cas doesn't seem your type either you twit." Dean put up his hands in mock surrender.

"Hey, whatever works for you." He muttered.

Crowley reached across and put a gentle hand on Aziraphale's arm. "Time to go?" He said hopefully. Aziraphale nodded and stood up from the booth. Castiel shook his hand one last time and the other angel gave a polite bow before departing with Crowley leading him towards the door. Cas was still grinning from ear to ear as Sam moved across so the angel could sit beside Dean.

"What the hell was all that about?" Dean said incredulously. Cas ignored the poor choice of words and made a noncommittal sound.

"Aziraphale was one of the first angels present at the Garden of Eden. He is the angel of the Eastern Gate." Cas said, still looking a bit dazed. "In fact, your very existence is owed to him and his generosity. Were it not for Aziraphale gifting Adam and Eve his flaming sword, they would have surely perished, and so obliterated mankind."

Dean thought this over for a moment too long. "Nice guy." He said at last.

* * *

Crowley strolled through the parking lot to the shining black Bentley, opening the door for Aziraphale, who got in with a murmur of thanks. Inside the car, the angel moved the neat pile of books from the seat onto his lap, arranging them with care. The sun warmed leather interior burned him through his sensible trousers, and he wound the window down a little as Crowley got in. The demon reached into the glove compartment and put on a pair of dark sunglasses before starting the engine. The Bentley purred to life, and Crowley and Aziraphale exchanged a fond look. It was a look that said,  _I am happy._ It was a look which promised a future, a friendship which would outlast eternity, and a summer that would never end. Aziraphale leaned across the car and planted a kiss on Crowley's cheek. The demon sighed, and caught the angel's lips as they retreated, joining them in a slow and wonderful kiss. After all these years, it was still perfect.

Then the demon flicked on the radio and pulled out onto the highway, while beside him, the angel secretly drummed his slender fingers along to 'Crazy Little Thing Called Love'.

Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love any feedback!


End file.
